L'habit ne fait pas le Mangemort
by Caliadne
Summary: Nous sommes en 1965. Allain Johns est à Gryffondor ; Rigel King est à Serpentard. Allain déteste Rigel, et Rigel le lui rend bien. Ils se détesteront pendant plus de trente ans. Puis, l'un des deux tuera l'autre.


_1er septembre 1965_

Une nouvelle rentrée, une nouvelle génération de futurs élèves de Poudlard qui embarquaient avec nervosité et anticipation dans le Poudlard Express. Le petit Allain Johns faisait partie de ceux-ci. Il arpentait le corridor, traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide qui, visiblement, n'existait pas. Après s'être fait refuser un siège chez un groupe de garçons de sixième année, puis virer d'un compartiment ne contenant que des filles, il ouvrit une porte avec appréhension.

À l'intérieur de ce nouveau compartiment se trouvait un seul jeune garçon qui semblait du même âge qu'Allain. Il était penché sur un livre, ses cheveux noirs lui retombant sur les yeux, et ne leva même pas la tête quand l'autre garçon fit glisser la porte. Celui-ci dut se racler la gorge avant de recevoir un peu d'attention.

— Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

L'autre hocha la tête et fit un geste vague vers le banc qui lui faisait face avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Allain plaça avec difficulté sa malle dans le panier au-dessus de la banquette, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il venait de trouver ses parents des yeux quand le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et commença à avancer, et leur fit de grands gestes de la main jusqu'à ce que le train soit sorti de la gare. Alors il se rassit, et remarqua que l'autre garçon n'avait pas quitté son livre des yeux, ne semblant pas dérangé le moins du monde par leur départ.

— Je m'appelle Allain Johns, se présenta-t-il. C'est ma première année à Poudlard. Et toi ?  
— Rigel King.

Après cette réponse succincte, Rigel se replongea dans sa lecture. Allain passa les prochaines minutes à regarder Londres passer à toute vitesse devant la fenêtre, mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'habitude de rester silencieux bien longtemps – au grand dam de ses parents.

— Tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller ? Mon père était à Gryffondor et ma mère à Serdaigle, mais je sais pas, l'une ou l'autre m'irait très bien.  
— Serpentard.

Rigel n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre, semblant décidé à ignorer Allain jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le laisse tranquille. Mais Allain ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

— Tes parents ne sont pas venus à King's Cross avec toi ? Tu disais au revoir à personne quand on est partis.  
— Non.

Allain commençait à être frustré par les réponses monosyllabiques de Rigel. Ses parents lui avaient dit que le voyage en train prendrait toute la journée, et si son camarade n'était pas plus volubile que ça, le trajet serait très, très long. Il décida de tenter autre chose.

— Dis, tu as entendu parler de –  
— Tu pourrais te taire ?

Rigel avait levé les yeux de son livre pour lancer un regard énervé à Allain. Celui-ci resta un instant à la fixer, la bouche toujours entre-ouverte, avant de la fermer et de quitter le compartiment, les lèvres serrées, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Si c'était comme ça, il irait chercher des compagnons plus intéressants ailleurs.

À nouveau seul, Rigel se réinstalla plus confortablement et reporta ses yeux sur la page. La journée serait infiniment plus plaisante avec seul un livre comme compagnie.

* * *

— Johns, Allain !

Quand l'assistante-directrice appela son nom, Allain se dirigea vers la table des professeurs avec un grand sourire. Il avait si hâte de savoir dans quelle maison il serait réparti ! Le Choixpeau magique fut placé sur ses cheveux blond cendré, tombant jusque sur ses yeux bleus, et commença tout de suite à lui parler.

« Ah, le petit Allain, fils de Rolland ! Je vois en toi le courage de tes idées. Tu ne laisseras à personne te dire quoi faire, quoi penser. Tu feras toujours tes propres décisions, pour tes propres raisons. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doute, je te place à… »  
— GRYFFONDOR !

Aussitôt le Choixpeau retiré de sa tête, Allain descendit joyeusement vers la table des rouge et or, s'installant à côté de Caradoc et en face de Benjy, les deux garçons avec qui il avait finalement passé le voyage en train. Quand il s'assit, un grand jeune homme roux, assis un peu plus loin, se pencha vers lui et tendit la main.

— Bienvenue à Gryffondor, Allain ! Mon nom est Arthur, je suis le préfet, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as.

Avec un large sourire qui fit naître des fossettes dans ses joues, Allain serra la main du préfet, se disant que ses études allaient être géniales.

Pendant ce temps-là, la répartition continuait, et Allain reporta son attention sur celle-ci quand « King, Rigel » fut appelé à l'avant. Son sourire s'évanouit et il foudroya du regard le jeune garçon brun qui avait presque ruiné son premier voyage vers Poudlard.

Rigel, quant à lui, s'avançait vers le Choixpeau magique sans sentir entre ses omoplates le regard d'Allain. Il était bien trop nerveux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Quand le Choixpeau fut déposé sur sa tête et se mit à parler, il sursauta.

« Aha, un petit King ! Je reconnais chez toi l'ambition de ta famille. Ce besoin de toujours arriver à tes fins, quelles qu'elles soient, sans te laisser distraire par ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu seras très bien à… »  
— SERPENTARD !

Rigel soupira et s'approcha de la table de sa nouvelle maison, où les occupants applaudissaient poliment. Il n'y avait eu, jusqu'à lui, une seule petite fille répartie à Serpentard, alors il s'assit en face d'elle. Aucun des élèves plus âgés ne se présenta, alors il tourna son attention vers l'observation de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition de Malefoy, Lucius à Serpentard fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et le garçon lui-même fut intégré à la table de la maison comme s'il y connaissait déjà tout le monde. On demanda même à Rigel de se décaler pour faire de la place au nouveau venu près de plus anciens élèves.

Il soupira. Sa scolarité allait être longue.

* * *

_14 mai 1972_

— Alors Servilus, tu as encore perdu ton shampoing ?

Allain leva la tête de son manuel de sortilèges. À la table d'en face dans la salle d'études, deux jeunots de Gryffondor s'étaient installés de part et d'autre d'un troisième garçon, à Serpentard celui-là. Prédisant que ce qui allait suivre serait plus intéressant que son étude, il attendit le spectacle avec un sourire en coin.

— Pourtant, on te l'a même pas volé cette fois, dit le plus petit des deux, celui qui avait des lunettes et les cheveux mal coiffés. À moins que tu lui aies piqué sans me le dire, Sirius ?  
— Non, j'ai rien fait. Pour une fois.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais celui qui était la cible de leurs moqueries restait silencieux, se contentant de ramasser ses parchemins le plus rapidement possible.

— C'est étonnant pourtant, dit Sirius d'une voix forte alors que le Serpentard quittait la salle d'étude. On penserait qu'avec un si grand nez, il serait capable de retrouver son shampoing à l'odeur.

Allain laissa échapper un petit rire alors que les garçons d'en face s'installaient à la place libérée par celui qu'ils avaient fait fuir.

À sa droite, un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête. Il remarqua alors King, installé un peu plus loin à la même table, qui avait été témoin de toute la scène. Le Serpentard venait de fermer son livre dans un claquement et se dirigeait lui aussi vers la porte avec de grandes enjambées, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées. En passant derrière Allain, il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, King ? demanda le Gryffondor avant que Rigel ne disparaisse.

Le Serpentard se tourna, des éclairs dans les yeux.

— Je disais que Dumbledore devrait avoir honte d'avoir choisi un crétin comme toi pour être préfet-en-chef, cracha-t-il.

Mais Allain eut un sourire mielleux.

— Tu es juste jaloux. Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi, King : j'ai des amis, j'ai une copine, je suis préfet-en-chef. Et toi…

Il regarda son vis-à-vis des pieds à la tête avant de hausser une épaule avec dédain. Rigel le foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle avec la même hâte que l'avait fait son camarade de maison quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne vit pas Allain, derrière lui, se tourner et envoyer un clin d'œil complice aux deux jeunes Gryffondor.

Sans qu'il ne fasse vraiment attention à où il allait, se pas le guidèrent automatiquement sur le chemin qui le mènerait à sa salle commune, laissant à son esprit la liberté de ruminer sur cette dernière confrontation.

Il se passait rarement une journée sans que Rigel ne croise Johns – dans un cours, dans la Grande Salle, ou simplement au croisement d'un couloir. Et inévitablement, la rencontre menait à une altercation, qui menait au mieux à l'humeur noire de Rigel, au pire à une visite à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh pourrait presque graver leurs noms, à Johns et à lui, à la tête de deux lits, tant ils en occupaient souvent.

Mais le Gryffondor était populaire autant chez les élèves que chez les professeurs, avait de bonnes notes, avait rapporté la coupe de Quidditch à sa maison l'année précédente. Comme il se plaisait à répéter si souvent. Il réussissait à faire oublier à tout le monde qu'il était un crétin insupportable. À tout le monde sauf Rigel.

Et il croyait que Rigel était jaloux de lui ! Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire. Et puis quoi encore ?

Il remarqua alors qu'il était arrivé devant le pan de mur qui donnait accès à sa salle commune. Il murmura le mot de passe et traversa la salle en direction des dortoirs. Au passage, il remarqua le garçon de la salle d'études, en train de s'installer à une table devant la cheminée. Rigel ralentit un peu, hésitant à lui dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le jeune remarqua sa présence et lui jeta un regard noir. Rigel ne lui adressa alors qu'un hochement de tête avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Lucius et Rabastan, deux de ses camarades de septième année, se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée dans le dortoir. Ils le suivirent des yeux sans dire un mot alors qu'il déposait ses livres sur son lit. Quand Rigel leva les yeux vers eux, Lucius fixa un sourire mince sur ses lèvres et demanda :

— Tu as fait le devoir pour Slug ?

Rigel hocha simplement la tête et, connaissant d'avance la requête qui allait suivre, sortit les deux parchemins de son cartable et les tendit au blond.

— Merci.

Le brun s'était déjà retourné vers son lit pour sortir son manuel d'astronomie de son sac et se remettre à ses révisions quand, après quelques moments, il réalisa que le silence régnait toujours dans le dortoir. Il se tourna, les sourcils froncés, pour voir Lucius et Rabastan qui le fixaient avec des petits sourires identiques sur les lèvres. Comprenant le message, Rigel soupira, cala son manuel sous son coude, et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Heureusement, la salle commune était presque vide, et il put s'installer dans un fauteuil moelleux.

Avant de se plonger dans son étude, il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Plus que six semaines. Six petites semaines, et puis il aurait enfin la paix.

* * *

_18 septembre 1974_

Installé sur une terrasse du Chemin de Traverse, Rigel profitait de ce qui s'avérerait sans doute être un des derniers beaux jours ensoleillés de l'année. Il sirotait un café tout en lisant un roman que lui avait prêté Edgar, un de ses collègues. Il avait été embauché il y avait à peine un mois au Département des Mystères – à tout juste vingt ans, il était le nouvel employé le plus jeune à intégrer cette prestigieuse équipe depuis plusieurs décennies.

Aujourd'hui, on lui avait donné congé, sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Ses deux patrons, qui se chargeaient de sa formation, avaient tous les deux des missions hors du ministère, auxquelles Rigel n'avait pas été convié. « Prends ton mercredi, King, lui avait-on dit. Ça risque d'être compliqué, cette mission, au-delà de ton niveau. On ne veut pas te faire prendre de risques inutiles. » Et malgré son insistance, sa curiosité, ils n'avaient rien voulu lui dire de plus. Alors Rigel avait fini par abandonner.

Après tout, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir une journée de congé en plein milieu de semaine.

— Tiens tiens, mais si c'est pas mon serpent préféré.

Rigel soupira à l'entente de cette voix si familière, si détestée, et se tourna sur sa chaise.

— Johns, dit-il entre ses dents.  
— Je crois que des félicitations sont à l'appel, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire pas sincère pour deux Mornilles. Il paraît que tu es un Oubliator maintenant ! Je me demande avec qui tu as dû coucher pour qu'on donne le poste à un incompétent comme toi…

Rigel grinça des dents. Décidément, l'âge n'avait rien fait pour améliorer le Gryffondor.

— Ah mais que dis-je, continuait Johns en pointant vers le ciel. Qui donc aurait voulu coucher avec toi ? De toute manière, pour un poste comme ça, il aurait vraiment fallu être épatant entre les draps, alors…

Il regarda Rigel des pieds à la tête.

— Disons que j'ai des doutes sur ta capacité à être même compétent…

Rigel ferma son livre dans un claquement. C'en était trop !

— Et tu as appris ça où, Johns ? cracha-t-il en plantant son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Tu l'as lu dans un des journaux que tu utilises pour t'abriter la nuit ?

Au début de l'été, Rolland Johns, employé de Gringotts, avait été trouvé coupable de fraudes et enfermé à Azkaban, laissant sa femme et ses trois enfants – Allain et ses deux sœurs – démunis et sans le sou. Rigel n'avait jamais aimé piocher dans les vies personnelles de ses rivaux pour les attaquer, mais il devait avouer que voir le sourire prétentieux de son ennemi de toujours fondre comme neige au soleil était assez jouissif.

Rigel s'empara de son livre, tourna le dos à un Johns fulminant et s'éloigna à grands pas, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire fier de naître sur ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, Allain hésita sérieusement un instant à le poursuivre, lui dire ses quatre vérités, peut-être même lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Mais pour une fois il se raisonna, fourra ses poings dans ses poches et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant avec énergie vers le Chaudron Baveur, là où il se dirigeait avant de voir King. Il entra dans la courette qui jouxtait le pub, assénant un coup de pied à une roche qui traînait sur son chemin au passage, et rejoignit l'aire de transplanage, déserte pour le moment.

Là, il sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier, maintes fois plié, et lut une fois de plus l'adresse qui y était inscrite. Il hocha la tête, replaça la note dans sa poche, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et disparut.

Il fut aussitôt happé par un coup de vent brutal, et dut ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Allain détermina qu'il était toujours à Londres, côté Moldu. Il vit devant lui l'adresse qu'il cherchait, grimpa les deux marches du perron, et cogna à la porte. Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. Allain sourit en reconnaissant un de ses anciens camarades de classe, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, se tournant plutôt pour appeler derrière lui :

— C'est Allain Johns.

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'ancien Gryffondor.

— Entre. On t'attendait.

Allain hocha la tête et le suivit dans la petite maison. C'était un endroit qu'il apprendrait à bien connaître dans les prochaines années.

* * *

_1er novembre 1981_

— Rigel ! Rigel, lève-toi !

Maugréant, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit, glissa ses pieds dans les pantoufles que lui avait offertes sa mère à son précédent anniversaire, et traversa son appartement. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il jeta un œil à son horloge : deux heures dix-huit. Passant une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux sombres, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Dans le corridor se tenait un petit homme aux cheveux blancs dont l'énorme sourire faisait naître encore plus de rides que d'habitude sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mark ? demanda Rigel en ne cachant pas un bâillement.  
— Tu-Sais-Qui a été vaincu !

Rigel cligna des yeux quelques fois, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin de ses oreilles à son cerveau.

— La guerre est terminée, petit ! continua son voisin. Viens, tout le monde fait la fête dehors !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Rigel entendit, effectivement, les bruits de célébration qui entraient par sa fenêtre, sûrement en provenance du Chemin de Traverse, non loin de son immeuble.

— Mais je travaille, demain…  
— Tu rigoles ? le coupa Mark. Si le monde sorcier ne déclare pas demain jour férié, je mange mon chapeau !  
— Bon, bien… attends, je vais m'habiller.

Rigel commença à fermer la porte, n'ayant aucune intention de suivre son ami dehors – de toute manière, il y avait tellement de fêtards qu'un de plus, un de moins… – mais Mark posa une main sur celle-ci pour la maintenir ouverte.

— Va juste mettre des chaussures et un manteau.

Le jeune homme soupira, et se demanda combien de temps il passerait à Azkaban s'il ensorcelait son voisin pour que celui-ci oublie son existence – il était Oubliator, après tout – pour qu'il puisse retourner se coucher. Il attrapa néanmoins son manteau, glissa ses pieds nus dans les premières chaussures qu'il trouva, et suivit Mark vers la rue, décidé à s'éclipser à la première occasion.

Ils n'étaient sortis de chez eux que depuis cinq minutes quand ils rencontrèrent la fête. On aurait dit que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre s'étaient retrouvés au Chemin de Traverse, et avaient débordé dans les rues sorcières des environs. Il entendait même déjà des rumeurs que certains ne se gênaient pas pour fêter chez les Moldus. Il tenta une fois de plus de dire à Mark qu'il devait retourner dormir – les Oubliators auraient beaucoup de travail dans quelques heures, visiblement – mais celui-ci ne voulait rien savoir. Il agrippa le bras de Rigel avec une poigne de fer et le tira vers l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, et le gros de la fête.

Il y avait des feux d'artifice, des cris, des rires. Durant les quinze premières minutes, Rigel se fit serrer la main vingt-sept fois, reçut quatorze accolades, et trois baisers énergiques – tous de la part de gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il suivait laconiquement Mark, qui se prêtait corps et âme à la célébration, envoyant lui-même quelques étincelles vers le ciel, quand son regard fut attiré vers une tête blonde qu'il reconnaissait bien.

Allain Johns était appuyé contre le mur d'une boutique fermée, aussi en retrait qu'il pouvait l'être pendant cette nuit festive. Il avait la tête baissée et les yeux voilés, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et se mordait l'ongle du pouce, une habitude qu'il avait prise pendant la fin de sa scolarité.

Rigel n'eut le temps de l'observer ainsi qu'une demi-seconde avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne lève la tête et rencontre son regard. Aussitôt, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, il brandit sa baguette pour joindre ses propres étincelles – rouge et or, bien sûr – à celles qui illuminaient le ciel, et il s'avança pour se fondre dans la foule. Rigel le perdit aussitôt de vue. Il haussa une épaule et se retourna pour voir si Mark le surveillait toujours, ou s'il pouvait retourner se coucher.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allain se frayait un chemin dans la foule de plus en plus dense. Il repéra rapidement deux jolies jeunes femmes, l'air à peine majeures et chacune avec une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il s'en approcha et leur posa chacune un bras sur les épaules, les attirant vers lui.

— Mon appart est pas loin d'ici, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Ça vous dit ?

Surprises, elles levèrent les yeux vers lui, et leurs visages s'éclairèrent aussitôt d'un grand sourire. Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête avec enthousiasme et, avec son sourire dévastateur qui faisait naître des fossettes au coin de ses lèvres, il fit volte-face pour les guider vers son immeuble.

C'était la fête ce soir, après tout. Il pouvait bien en profiter. Peut-être ainsi parviendrait-il à oublier, au moins l'espace de quelques heures, ce qu'il venait de perdre.

* * *

_23 juillet 1989_

— Oh, Allain, tu peux venir ici trente secondes ?

Allain interrompit sa course pour s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte du bureau d'Arthur Weasley.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, monsieur Weasley, je dois descendre au Département des Mystères, et –  
— Ça tombe bien, c'est ce que j'allais te demander. J'aurais besoin de parler à Rigel King.

Allain grimaça intérieurement.

— Perkins n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux l'assistant d'Arthur dans le petit bureau.  
— Il s'est fait attaquer par une boîte aux lettres ensorcelée hier, passe la semaine à Ste Mangouste. Tu sauras retrouver Rigel ? Oubliator, à peu près ton âge, cheveux noirs –  
— Oui, on était dans la même année à Poudlard.  
— Ah, c'est vrai ? Parfait alors ! Dis-lui que j'aurais besoin de le voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible.

Après un dernier instant d'hésitation durant lequel il ne trouva aucun moyen de se débarrasser de cette tâche, Allain reprit son chemin vers les ascenseurs, avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme que deux minutes auparavant.

Il s'était fait embaucher au début de l'été à la Brigade de police magique, où il était un peu homme à tout faire. Secrétaire, messager, assistant, rédacteur… et des fois concierge. Mais il serrait les dents et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, car c'était le premier emploi sérieux qu'on lui avait offert depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il croisait parfois ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, Arthur le plus souvent car son bureau était voisin de ceux de la Brigade, mais aussi Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish et Bertha Jorkins, avec qui il prenait parfois ses déjeuners. Mais en plus de deux mois, il avait réussi à éviter de se rendre au département des mystères, et donc de croiser King.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança dans le couloir sombre. Il croisa une jeune femme, qui lui indiqua une direction du pouce quand il demanda où trouver les Oubliators. Il la remercia avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il se trouva rapidement dans un petit atrium, où trônait dans un coin un lourd bureau noir où personne n'était assis. Ne voulant pas faire traîner cette tâche déplaisante plus que nécessaire, Allain contourna celui-ci et s'avança vers les portes de bureaux. Il trouva rapidement celle de l'ancien Serpentard, résista à la tentation s'ensorceler la plaque où était gravé son nom pour qu'elle affiche quelque chose de vulgaire, et cogna à la porte.

— Entrez.

Allain prit une nouvelle inspiration et tourna la poignée. La première chose qu'il constata, c'était que le bureau de son ennemi, bien que petit, était joli et très éclairé ; une grande fenêtre magique occupait la moitié du mur du fond, laissant entrer un soleil éclatant. Il avait toujours cru que les Oubliators étaient des êtres reclus, aimant la solitude et l'obscurité. Apparemment, il avait eu tort.

Il secoua la tête et porta son attention sur King, qui venait de lever la tête. Allain eut tout juste le temps de voir le sourire de l'ancien Serpentard disparaître et être remplacé par un air orageux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
— Arthur Weasley voudrait te voir, répondit le blond d'une voix froide sans rencontrer le regard de son interlocuteur.

Rigel le fixa un instant avec des yeux incrédules. Depuis quand Johns travaillait-il au Ministère ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de quatre ans, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Merlin le mette sur son chemin ?

— Le plus tôt possible, ajouta Johns, avant de faire volte-face et de quitter le bureau de Rigel d'un pas raide.

Rigel soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de reposer sa plume et de se lever. Il refit alors en sens inverse le chemin qu'avait parcouru l'ancien Gryffondor quelques minutes auparavant, perdu dans ses pensées. Connaissant mieux le chemin et les raccourcis que Johns, il atteignit la porte ouverte du bureau d'Arthur en à peine la moitié du temps que son ennemi avait mis pour le trouver.

— Ah, Rigel ! l'accueillit Arthur en le voyant arriver. Alors Allain n'a pas eu de mal à te trouver ?  
— Euh, non, je ne crois pas… J'ai été surpris de le voir. Où est Perkins ?  
— Ste Mangouste. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je veux te parler. J'ai quelque chose…

Il se mit à farfouiller parmi les papiers et les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout sur son bureau. Rigel le regardait faire, un sourcil haussé et un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Pour lui qui rangeait son bureau – et sa vie – avec une précision militaire, observer Arthur naviguer le bordel du sien était pour lui d'un amusement sans fin.

— Ah, voilà ! s'exclama finalement le roux en brandissant un dossier qu'il avait retrouvé sous une tasse de café vide. Une boîte aux lettres dans le Surrey, elle a tendance à grogner quand on passe devant, et mordre ceux qui osent s'en approcher…

Rigel tendit la main et s'empara des feuilles que lui tendait Arthur.

— Je pourrai y aller cet après-midi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la première page. Ça m'a l'air assez routinier comme intervention.

Avec un hochement de tête, il se tourna pour prendre congé.

— Ah au fait ! l'appela Arthur juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Tu es libre vendredi soir ?  
— En principe, oui. Pourquoi ?  
—Molly vous invite, Irene, Vega et toi, pour dîner. Tu n'as pas le choix d'accepter, Ginny est déjà surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec Vega.

Rigel sourit chaleureusement et accepta volontiers, avant de quitter le bureau de son collègue. À mi-chemin de retour vers son bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, de fouiller les couloirs du regard avant d'y tourner. Comme à Poudlard. Il soupira.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant de la présence de Johns au Ministère, la bulle de paix qu'il s'y était construite ces dernières années avait éclaté.

* * *

_20 juin 1996_

Rigel était monté dans le hall avec ses collègues, une petite dizaine de minutes avant l'heure qui était donnée sur la note qu'ils avaient tous reçue dès leur arrivée au bureau ce matin-là. Il y avait déjà la foule autour de la grande fontaine, une foule qui murmurait à voix basse et inquiète. Les Oubliators s'installèrent à la gauche du hall, près du portrait d'Artemisia Lufkin, et se joignirent aux conversations de leurs collègues.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Rigel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur. Il savait très bien pourquoi ils avaient tous été appelés ici ce matin, il avait lu les journaux et avait appris de source sûre ce qui était vrai et ce qui n'était que de rumeurs folles lancées par des journalistes en soif de gloire. Il savait que la vie serait complètement différente, dorénavant, non seulement au ministère mais partout dans le Londres sorciers. Il prévoyait déjà trouver un moyen de transférer Vega afin qu'elle finisse sa scolarité à Durmstrang, même s'il savait que la plupart des gens de son entourage – Irene la première – désapprouveraient cette décision.

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée alors que le ministre Fudge s'avançait, entouré de ses assistants, et se lançait un Sonorus sur la gorge.

— Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai conviés ici ce matin, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Il marqua une pause.

— Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Ce qu'ils disent dans les journaux n'est pas un mensonge.

Un murmure parcourut la foule, noyant les paroles du ministre. Rigel eut un sourire en coin, et se cala plus confortablement contre le mur, lui donnant une meilleure vue de l'assemblée. Il aperçut, à sa droite, Arthur Weasley qui discutait vivement avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, Pius Thicknesse qui écoutait avec intérêt la conversation de ses voisins et, vers l'arrière de la foule, Rufus Scrimgeour, qui peinait à cacher un sourire narquois.

C'est alors que Rigel croisa le regard bleu et froid d'Allain Johns, appuyé contre une cheminée dans une position qui faisait miroir à la sienne. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence durant plusieurs moments. Le brun fut finalement le premier à se détourner, quand Fudge réussit enfin à obtenir le silence et reprit son discours.

Discours qui entrait dans une oreille d'Allain et ressortait aussitôt par l'autre. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de ce que le ministre était en train de raconter, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique que le futur serait plein de dangers, il était déjà au courant. L'attaque de l'avant-veille n'était qu'un prélude à ce qui allait se passer, une petite mise en bouche. Tout allait recommencer comme avant.

Et cette fois, il n'était pas étudiant, relativement protégé par les murs de Poudlard. Il était au ministère, l'endroit le plus important de l'Angleterre sorcière. La première cible de Vous-Savez-Qui, si celui-ci avait un minimum d'intelligence.

Allain serra les pans de sa veste, réprimant un frisson. Maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, que le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était connu de tous, il faudrait recommencer à se méfier de tout le monde. Et ce serait pire, cette fois : il était seul, maintenant. Il devrait se débrouiller lui-même.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit King se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son voisin, avant de se tourner et de lui lancer un regard bref. Allain fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer ce que cela aurait bien pu vouloir dire. King avait-il parlé de lui ? Savait-il quelque chose sur lui ?

Mais Allain finit par se détourner en secouant la tête. Il ne servait à rien d'être paranoïaque. King avait beau avoir été à Serpentard, il ne s'était jamais mêlé à ses camarades de dortoir, et encore moins aux autres étudiants. Il avait toujours été un couard qui préférait se cacher derrière ses bouquins à faire face au monde et à ce qui s'y passait. Pourquoi aurait-il changé depuis ? Non, décidément, Allain n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter.

Un mouvement s'empara alors de la foule et Allain mit un instant à réaliser que Fudge avait terminé son discours et qu'il était temps de retourner travailler. Chacun parlait de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre – ou de confirmer –, et Allain intercepta plusieurs bribes de conversations sur son chemin vers les ascenseurs.

« … peut-être envoyer mes enfants ailleurs. Beauxbâtons, sans doute… »

« … Fudge va démissionner, à ton avis ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait cette année… »

« … comment je vais annoncer ça à ma femme ? Elle ne voudra plus que je vienne au travail… »

En entrant dans la cage d'ascenseur déjà presque pleine, Allain se mordit la lèvre et fixa son regard droit devant lui. L'atmosphère de peur se répandait déjà, il la sentait tout autour de lui.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'aurait que trop de facilité à trancher à travers cette faiblesse.

* * *

_2 mai 1998_

À cette heure où normalement tous les occupants de Poudlard étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil et où le château était sombre et silencieux, le hall d'entrée était illuminé par des dizaines de sorts multicolores qui jaillissaient de partout. Les cris résonnaient entre les murs – des cris de douleur, de triomphe, d'encouragements, de rage.

Près d'un mur, deux combattants se prêtaient un combat acharné. Jets rouges, bleus, verts, se succédaient sans jamais toucher leur cible. Les deux sorciers portaient une cape, le capuchon remonté sur la tête, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Seule la ferveur avec laquelle ils combattaient montrait qu'ils étaient de côtés opposés, dans cette guerre.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux, tant chacun était absorbé par son propre combat, sa propre lutte pour sa survie. À gauche, un Mangemort parait tant bien qui mal les attaques de deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sur les premières marches de l'escalier, un professeur de Poudlard se battait vaillamment contre un Rafleur. Et devant, près de la porte, deux Mangemorts menaient la vie dure à un groupe d'adolescents.

Ceux-ci reculaient progressivement sous les attaques répétées de leurs agresseurs, jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur des deux combattants encapuchonnés. Aucun d'entre eux ne détourna son attention de son propre adversaire, jusqu'au moment où un des deux Mangemorts lança un cri plus sonore que les précédents – une expression de joie, de triomphe. Un des combattants tourna la tête à temps pour voir le jeune qui était le plus près de lui tomber à la renverse, sans vie avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Il ne réfléchit pas, dirigea sa baguette vers le Mangemort, lança un jet rouge.

Mais c'était un moment d'inattention de trop, un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Alors qu'il avait toujours le bras levé, le sortilège de son adversaire l'atteignit comme un coup en pleine poitrine. Il ne se sentit pas trébucher, ni tomber, ni frapper durement le sol de pierre.

Quand il tomba, sa capuche glissa de sa tête, laissant voir ses yeux sombres désormais vides, ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, sa peau pâle.

À quelques mètres de lui, la baguette toujours pointée vers l'avant, son adversaire écarquilla ses yeux bleus, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant.

Un sourire encadré de fossettes.


End file.
